Raven
Raven (Rachel Roth) is the main antagonist of Beast Boy and Terra's relationship in Teen Titans Go! and a major one in Teen Titans. well as the founder Teen Titan and opposing love interest of Beast Boy and Aqualad. Emphasis Teen Titans Terra Raven and all of the other Teen Titans especially Beast Boy, take a liking to the new superheroine, Terra, after she had just defeated a giant scorpion in the middle of the desert. Terra knew a lot about the Titans and Beast boy had an instant crush. Titan Rising Terra arrives at the Titans Tower's rooftop, taking them up on their offer to become an official Titan. The Titans are excited to see her except Raven. After Terra rocks her demonstration, there is an earthquake underground that turns out to be Slade's mechanical worm. When Terra follows the other Titans out to deal with it, she bumps into Raven, who has a few flashes of memories, one of which is Slade. The heroes try to destroy it but the worms seems to be too tough. Besides, Raven and Terra still consider each other rivals, and this causes conflicts as cannot work together on the mission. As Terra passes by, Raven senses something sinister and remains unsure if Terra can be completely trusted. In the city, a large wormlike drill machine appears from underground and attacks the civillians. The Titans arrive and begin fighting with the drill machine, and Terra again assists in the battle; saving Beast Boy from the drill machine's laser and uses earth to allow Robin to reach the drill machine's height. As they continue to fight the drill machine, Terra attempts to throw a large rock at the machine but is stopped by Raven, who insists that it is too dangerous. This causes tension between the two girls and the drill machine shoots the rock, causing an explosion that allows the machine to flee underground. The Titans find that the machine has left a trail underground and are contacted by Slade; who reveals himself as being behind the machine. As the team descends down the trail, Terra attempts to make amends for the rock argument earlier, but Raven is still cold to her brushes off her apology. Beast Boy assures Terra that Raven just needs time to get used to her. The Titans come across a dead end, but a signal on machinery (and Slade's heartbeat) is picked up coming from further underground. Just then, three of the drill machines appear and drill through walls, creating three pathways. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy follow the drill machines, but Terra, Raven and Robin begin digging through the earth to find the signal. They eventually reach the signal, and find the main computer that is controlling these drill machines. The Titans discover that the drill machines are being used to drill around Titans Tower and sink it underground. The Titans attempt to destroy the drill machines, but it proves useless, and Robin states that they must hack into the computer to stop the drills. Just then, Slade appears and distracts Robin, leaving Raven and Terra to hack into the computer. Terra suggests breaking the computer with a rock, but Raven disagrees stops Terra from trying it. Terra angrily demands to know why Raven won't trust her, to which Raven states that she must earn it. Terra eventually releases the rock to please Raven, but before they can hack the computer, a loose rock from the drilling falls on it and breaks it, causing the drill machines to drill even faster, and the Tower begins to sink. Slade flees and Titans manage to destroy the drill machines, but the Tower continues sinking. As the Titans appear to give up on saving the Tower, Terra attempts to lift the tower back up with her powers, and Raven soon assists her. Together, they are able to lift the tower back up and prevent it from sinking. Sometime later, Raven and Terra are walking in a hallway inside Titans Tower, and they both patch up their rocky beginning. Raven then leads Terra into a dark room and turns the light on, revealing the other Titans and Terra's new room. The team then officially makes Terra a member of the Teen Titans and give her a Titan communicator. Terra is very grateful to the Titans and expresses disbelief that the Titans actually trust her. Aftershock - Part 1 After the Titans have been defeated by Terra, they are somewhere underground. All of the Titans have given up on Terra and figure she's pure evil. Beast Boy convicned them they didn't give up on Robin when he was Slade's apprenctice and that he knws there's good left in Terra. Robin battled Terra, trying to convince her to turn good again, but lost. The Titans split up with Robin and Starfire going after Cinderblock, Beast Boy and Cyborg going after Plasmus and Raven taking Overload on her own. Raven quickly defeats Overload by blasting him with the water pipes, but just then Terra appears. She slowly gains the upper hand and taunts Raven to the point that she loses control of her anger and attacks her in the raging form not seen since Nevermore. However, she is still no match for Terra and is seemingly drowned in a pool of water. Teen Titans Go! Terra-ized Robin walks into the main room and sees a blonde, blue-eyed girl looking through the Titans computer. Robin panics and calls off the alarms and security breach leaving the girl trapped and laser guns pointing at her. Beast Boy then tells Robin to calm down and sets her free. He says that the girl's name is Terra and that she is his new girlfriend. Then Starfire asks how they met and all the Titans seem happy and crying in joy except Raven who has her suspicions because Beast Boy's story seemed to reveal that Terra is more interested in the Titans' secrets than Beast Boy. Cyborg and Starfire reject her suspicions and just say she's jealous, which annoys Raven. Beast Boy then returns and states confidential data first, then a kiss. He puts on the files on her flash drive for her, then puckers up for a kiss, only for Terra to drop a rock on his head knocking him out. Raven is watching the whole thing. Raven then captures Terra and confronts Cyborg and Starfire again, but now with proof. However, they think she's just gone crazy with jealousy. At that time, Robin conducts another Titans test, which takes out every Titan except Beast Boy. This allows Terra to tie all of them up before she leaves. Beast Boy then confronts her and thinks she's just leaving because she wanted to break up, despite the Titans being tied up behind Terra. Before she's about to leave, Beast Boy asks Terra what she really thought of him and she responds by grabbing an enormous chunk out the the Tower's island and is about to crush him with it. Raven breaks out and saves Beast Boy, sending Terra into another dimension. Back to normal (apart from the missing chunk of the Tower), the Titans admit that Raven was right. She comments at how ridiculous Beast Boy and her would be together. However, it ends with her smiling dreamily at that idea. Be Mine Cyborg was throwing things down a trash hole on Valentine's Day and asked why the portal is always screaming. Raven told Cyborg she had trapped her in a trash hole after she defeated her last time. Cyborg announces that he already has a secret Valentine, and admires a picture of Jinx. Beast Boy flirtatiously nudges Raven (placing his arm around her neck), playfully joking that they should be each others' Valentine. Raven gawks in disgust, pretending to be disinterested, and teleports away. Cyborg tells him that it is too bad Raven trapped Terra in the trash hole, only to remember what Raven told him. Cyborg quickly transforms into a rocket and flies away, telling Beast Boy he didn't hear it from him. In the hallway, Beast Boy tells Raven that he wants to throw away some old rope, and asks her to open the trash hole. Raven opens the trash hole and walks away. Beast Boy throws his rope down it, and waits as Terra climbs up it. Beast Boy invites her to the Valentine's day dance which she attends. Beast Boy is nervous she won't come and Raven wanted to share her feelings with him. Terra attempts to destroy the Titans, before Beast Boy sand the song he wrote for her, Fade Away, which she is deeply touched. Raven gets jealous and punches her into the trash hole again. Rocks and Water This episode begins with Beast Boy staring down into the ocean, while crying, depressed about his break up with Terra. Raven then emerges out of the ocean, to Beast Boy's surprise. After a brief misunderstanding, Beast Boy asks Raven what she was doing in the water. Raven explains she is feeling regret over the one that "got away", where she then imagines Aqualad. Beast Boy misinterprets this as a fish, but states he's also sad at having lost someone and imagines Terra. Raven becomes confused, as she thought Beast Boy had won over Terra using his song, Fade Away. A flashback then occurs showing Beast Boy performing the song for Terra while they're trapped in the trash dimension, during the events of "Be Mine". At first Terra is seen enjoying Beast Boy's song, but after finishing Beast Boy decides to sing it again. He begins to sing it whenever he is around Terra, leading her to become visibly frustrated by the song. Back to the present day, Beast Boy explains that song was the only thing which he brought to the relationship. He states that every time he sees a rock, he thinks of her. Raven is annoyed by this, and reminds him that Terra is evil and tried to kill all the Titans before. Beast Boy then asks if Raven could at least hit him with a boulder just as Terra had done, which Raven sympathetically agrees to. She uses her telekinesis to make the boulder slam Beast Boy on the head several times, with the bruised Beast Boy enjoying the experience. Back at Titans Tower, Beast Boy is in the lounge room and calls Terra on his Titans Communicator. After receiving no answer, he leaves a message explaining how he misses her. However, Terra herself shows up outside the window holding a phone. She launches a boulder through the tower, knocking all the Titans out onto a beach. Robin is angered to see Terra and demands to know why she's here. Beast Boy cuts in, saying the reason is obvious, and runs towards Terra. However, Terra intimidates Beast Boy and tells him she wants nothing to do with him, which breaks Beast Boy's heart. Terra also reveals that she has found a new boyfriend, to which Raven seems pleased by, but Terra smugly states it was someone Raven knew. A pirate ship then emerges from the water, to reveal Aqualad. Beast Boy is angered to see Aqualad again and immediately threatens to beat him to a pulp if he tried to take his girl again, but Aqualad calmly tells him all that was in the past. Aqualad approaches Raven and greets her, asking if she missed him. Before Raven can give an answer, he goes to Terra's side and reveals that he's her new boyfriend. This revelation shocks all of the Titans, as Aqualad and Terra had nothing in common, and they begin pointing out all of their differences. Aqualad then tells Raven that he was crushed when she first rejected him, but seeing her alone today he's glad they didn't end up together. Raven quickly states she is seeing someone. She puts her arm around Beast Boy, and claims him to be her boyfriend. Aqualad and Terra are amused by this, with Aqualad suggesting they go on a double date. Robin loves the idea and suggests that he and Starfire could also go along, making it a triple date. Cyborg then proclaims that he can be the "third wheel" and strives to get in the way of Robin and Starfire. After everyone else has left, Raven and Beast Boy discuss trying to make their former love interest jealous to break them apart. Later, the Titans are seen driving to the restaurant in the T-Car. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg are in the back, with Robin happy that he gets another chance with Starfire. However Cyborg is determined to play the third wheel and ruin Robin's chances with her. This makes Robin fume, and he gives the "third wheel" a stern warning. However he only succeeds in repulsing Cyborg with his bad breath, leading Starfire to wonder if this is the reason why no one has ever kissed Robin's "mouth hole". Meanwhile, Raven and Beast Boy are in the front, with Beast Boy driving. Beast Boy is unhappy that Raven still has feelings for “fish face”, but is glad that he gets to have a date with her. Raven reminds him it is a pretend date to make Aqualad and Terra jealous. Beast Boy absent-mindedly agrees, but in actual fact is admiring Raven, causing him to lose concentration of his driving and veer onto the wrong lane. The T-Car finally reaches the restaurant, and shortly afterwards a whale lands beside them. The whale opens its mouth, and Aqualad and Terra walk out. The Titans, along with Aqualad and Terra then enter the restaurant to find a table. Robin begins to point out all of the romantic things about the place, and tries to entice her, but Starfire pulls away and states they should join Cyborg at a booth he found. She snatches Robin away, leaving Aqualad, Terra, Raven, and Beast Boy at the one table. An awkward moment begins where Raven and Beast Boy begin flirting and complimenting one another. However, their flirting is so over-the-top and ridiculous, that it only succeeds to confuse Aqualad and Terra rather than make them jealous. At one point, Raven and Beast Boy begin growling at one another, causing even the Waiter to pause and awkwardly stare at them. When the two of them finally finish, Raven proclaims that she and Beast Boy have difficulty hiding their feelings for one another. The waiter then arrives with the food that Raven ordered, which is revealed to be calamari. As Terra begins to enjoy the food, Aqualad is horrified to discover she is eating the calamari that raised him. Raven and Beast Boy smile in satisfaction as Aqualad becomes tearful at what Terra did. However Terra comforts Aqualad, and reassures him that the calamari was a great friend. To Raven and Beast Boy's surprise and disappointment, Aqualad forgives Terra and they leave the table to make-out. Raven realizes that Aqualad and Terra were very close, and that it would be difficult for them to be broken up. Aqualad takes Terra to the bottom of the ocean in his bubble, and upon reaching the sea floor, he conducts the sea life to perform a symphony for Terra. Raven (in a bubble of her own) and Beast Boy (as a fish), watch from afar, and they make a boulder fall down to crush an octopus that was performing in the orchestra. Aqualad is angered and tells Terra, she could've just said she didn't like the song, while Terra protests her innocence. Later on the shore, Aqualad is painting a portrait while Terra poses. After Aqualad finishes and spins the portrait around to show Terra, Raven uses her magic to change the portrait into a fish. Terra is shocked and becomes tearful of the portrait, telling Aqualad that he can't make her into a fish before running off. Aqualad chases after saying he still loved her even though she didn't have gills. The next scene shows Aqualad and Terra sitting on a bench in the park, with their backs towards one another and on the verge of a breakup. Beast Boy and Raven then show up behind the bench and throw a fish at Terra, and a rock at Aqualad, before running to hide behind a bush. This is the final straw, and the couple breaks out into a brawl. Beast Boy and Raven watch behind the bushes, and laugh at their handiwork. After complimenting each other for what they achieved, Beast Boy and Raven start to get drawn towards each other and share a kiss. However they quickly break apart, startled at what just happened. Raven's eyes immdiately turn demonic and angrily asks what Beast Boy was doing, while Beast Boy protests that he didn't know and he was just following Raven's lead. However, Raven then pauses and states the kiss was nice, which Beast Boy is happy to hear. As the two of them get closer again, Aqualad and Terra find them, and figure out they were responsible for sabotaging their moments. Aqualad and Terra prepare to destroy the Titans, but cannot agree on whether to do it with rocks or sharks. Terra and Aqualad start to argue again, with Terra pointing out they had nothing in common other than their hatred of the Titans. They finally settle on Terra using rocks, while Aqualad uses sharks, and afterwards they date other people. The two of them charge, only to run into Gorilla Beast Boy's fist, before Raven opens the trash hole beneath them, sucking Terra in for the third time. Games Drillionare Terra returns to the Titans Tower and Raven banishes Terra underground. Beast boy is heartbroken and is determined to find Terra. The Titans have to drill holes under the Tower to collect minerals to repair it. Terra vs raven 6.gif Terra with Beast Boy and Raven.png Raven jealous at Terra in TT.png Terra vs raven 4.gif Terra vs raven 2.gif Raven and Terra teamwork.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teen Titans Category:Antagonists Category:Demon Category:Half-Demon